Appliances and other electrical devices are putting an ever increasing demand on the power systems in portable vessels and alternatively powered structures. These vessels can be motor homes, ships, drilling platforms, planes and other transportation, as well as buildings supplied by solar panels or windmills.
The appliances include pumps with high pressure and high flow characteristics. The appliances require standard alternating current electrical connections that continuously provide any amount of power required. The portable vessels are generally supplied by electric, photovoltaic, aeolic or similar generating sets which operate in discontinuous states and therefore use electric accumulators, typically lead batteries to provide power when the power generating devices are not generating power.
The discontinuous operating power generators and low voltage electrical accumulators generally provide sufficient power (12V or 24V direct current (DC)) to supply most electrical loads, such as for illumination, televisions and refrigerators but not for pumps with high pressure and high flow characteristics.
When discontinuous power generators are applied to water pumps, the generators can only supply small permanent magnet DC motors that use brush technology. The motors have a rated power of about 10 W to about 150 W. The small motors are matched to small pumps. While it is possible to operate the small pumps in this manner, this method of pump operation is generally expensive and inefficient.
Therefore, there is a need for a centrifugal multistage pump capable of operating on direct current in an inexpensive and more efficient manner while maintaining the high pressure and high flow characteristics of a pump powered by alternating current.
A need exists for a pump that has quiet operation, built in circuits for protecting the pump from damage and can be easily installed.
This invention meets these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.